


Follow The Stars Home

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Argumentative Poe, Astronomy, Cussing Droid, F/M, Fluffiness, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Sweet Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Rey and Poe fight but as always, kiss and make up!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just as a warning, this story will contain small spoilers for Rise of Skywalker. So if you have not seen it yet, and don't want to be spoiled. Don't read this! 
> 
> Still with me? Okay good! 
> 
> This story was contrived from the fight that the Poe and Rey have at the start of the movie. This one ends differently than the movie though because I felt like the fight was just him being frustrated and trying to deal with the sexual tension between the two of them. By the way Finn reacted, this is probably nothing new. SO! I wanted to explore it. Enjoy!

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you-Kina Grannis _

Rey stood in shock at the sight of the Millennium Falcon on fire. Her mouth was hanging open and she tried to find the words over Han’s ship literally burning in front of her. 

  
She watched as Poe walked up to her, frustration and exasperation clear in his voice when he told her that they could have really used her help. 

  
He blinked and looked over his shoulder. “What’d you do the droid?” 

  
She blew out a breath. “What’d you do the Falcon?”

  
“It’s in better shape than he is.” Poe declared. 

  
“BB-8 is not on fire!” Rey argued. 

  
“What’s left of him isn’t!” 

  
A small smile appeared on Rey’s face. “You know what you are? You are difficult, really difficult. You are a difficult man.” 

  
Poe blinked at her. “I’m difficult?” 

  
“Oh yes you are.”

  
“Actually Rey, I am a prince. You, Miss Jedi, are difficult!” 

  
Finn appeared next to them. “Guys come on, we just landed.” 

  
Poe started to walk off with Rey following him. “Wait a second, you can’t call me difficult and then just walk away.” 

  
“Actually, I can! You dropped a tree on my droid.”    
  
  
“YOUR droid?” 

  
“Yes MY droid.” 

  
Rey is about to reply when Chewie roared up in the background and she gasped. “You light speed skipped? Poe! You know how dangerous that is.” 

  
“Then you should have been out there with us.” 

  
She force moved in front of Poe which caused him to almost stumble over her. It was so intricate and fast that only Finn caught it. 

  
“Hey! I am burning the candle at both ends here. Training with Leia, trying to help you guys, and trying to make sure I am prepared for whatever is coming for us in the form of a First Order Jedi that wants to kill me. Maker Poe, I am doing my best! What more do you want from me?” 

  
The two glared at each other for about 10 seconds before Rey turned and disappeared into the woods, BB-8 chirped angrily at Poe, and then followed Rey. 

  
“You’re also teaching my droid bad language!”

  
A rock flew out of the tree line and hit him in the forehead. “Ow!”

Later, when things had calmed down, and Poe had taken a shower in the refresher, he felt terrible. Of course he was not angry at Rey, far from it. He barely saw her these days, even though they shared a room. She was usually asleep before him when he came to bed and would wake up before him too. 

  
He blew out a breath and pulled on his clothes. Once he was dressed, he pressed the intercom button. “Has Rey come back yet?” 

  
Connix came back over the line. “Not yet commander, neither has BB-8.” 

  
Poe strapped on his weapon just in case. “I am going out to look for her.” 

  
He moved out into the woods, keeping his eyes and ears open for her as he moved through the dense brush. 

  
He finally came across a clearing and could see the little orange and white droid standing under Rey as she levitated in the air, rocks swirled around her reminding him of the first moment he saw her on Crait, how beautiful she looked. Face flushed with exertion, eyes wide at what she was doing. He fell half in love with her then, and over the last year, he had fallen all the way. 

  
He sat down next to BB-8 and sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said. I was just frustrated, and worried.” 

  
She said nothing, but also didn’t launch any rocks at him. He sighs again and rubs his face. 

  
“Rey, I am worried for you. I see you, working yourself almost to the bone. Your barely sleeping, hardly eating. Even the General is worried about you, I think you need to take a break. I know danger is stalking our every path, but even the Universe’s Greatest Jedi needs to rest sometimes.” 

  
She still said nothing. He cursed softly under his breath, slid his mother’s ring out from under his shirt and rolled it between his fingers. 

  
They both sat in silence until the rocks fell around them, and she slowly lowered herself to the ground. He stood and walked over to her. She looked so tired. He pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

  
“I am sorry Rey, so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said.” 

  
Rey sniffled against his chest, her slim fingers coming up to curl around his mother’s ring. “I didn’t either. And I’m sorry I hit you in the head with that rock. That was mean.” 

  
“But justified.” 

  
She giggled softly and lifted her head, pressing a kiss to his chin. “Poe, I know you need me up in the air with you. But I am needed on the ground too. I am trying to be everything to everyone and I seem to be failing on both ends.” 

  
He cups her face gently. “But that is the thing Rey. You don’t have to be everything to everybody. You just be the best you. Be a Jedi, be a mechanic, but remember to take a breath sometimes. Even Leia is not expecting you to launch a mission and save the world.” 

  
“I just feel like I need to honor what I was given, Luke’s saber.” 

  
“You honor it by being the best you can be. Not running yourself into the ground trying to live up to lofty standards he never even set for you.” 

  
Tears fell down her cheeks. “Have I mentioned I love you?” 

  
“Not in recent memory.” 

  
She smiles through her tears. “I love you Poe Dameron. Difficult as you are.” 

  
He chuckled and wiped her tears. “I love you Rey, stubborn as you are.” 

  
She laughed again and hit his chest before she looked up. “The stars are so beautiful.” 

  
“Before my mom died, that was something we loved to do. Sit out in our front yard, and look at the stars. She told me about the Tree Star.” 

  
“Tree Star?” She frowned a little. 

  
“Hmmm it’s a group of stars, right….there!” He points out to the clump of stars. “See, the brightest star there in the middle makes the tree. The three above it make the branches. And the four below make the roots. My mom used to tell me that in the old days, people used that group of stars to find their way home. Because trees are rooted, grounded, never moving.” 

  
Rey sighed softly and turned back to him before pressing their lips together. 

  
When the kiss broke, she rubbed her thumb across his jaw gently. “Poe Dameron, when this is all over, and we have won. I want to follow those stars home with you.” 

  
“Rey, I promise you when this is all over, we will. For now, our droid needs to recharge, and so do you.” 

  
He lifted her into his arms even as she protested and started moving toward camp with BB-8 following them, chirping softly. 


	2. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey teaches a Jedi class, Poe tells her some secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is a new chapter. I am not sure what exactly I am doing with this thing, but I am sure having fun! And I hope you guys are as well. I have a FAINT idea for another chapter, but nothing set in stone! But, hopefully it will be posted soon. I have a surprise coming too! So keep an eye out.

_ My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past-Idina Menzel _

Rey stood in front of the small group in front of her. They were all in a seated cross-legged position, deep in meditation. She brought her hands together in a single clap. “Rise Padawans.” 

  
The small group rose, the shade of the Force Tree dappled them in gentle shade, protecting them from the sun shone through the jungle canopy above. Rey felt a glorious sense of exhilaration, and wondered if Master Luke and Leia had felt this way. She could see the future, not through any Force related vision, but through the eyes of her students.

  
The students assembled in a line in front of her. Each one held a staff in their hands. 

  
“Now, everyone thinks that Jedi’s have the power to control minds and lift things with the mere flick of the fingers. We do, but, that is not what a  **true** Jedi does, or even is. True Jedi’s, are more. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence; and in the center of it all, Balance and energy. A force. The Force. I, and one day you, are the glue that holds everything together. As I have said in the past as your Teacher, I am here to guide you, I will teach you Strength. Mastery. But weakness, and failure also. Because you will always fall, but what makes you strong is getting back up and trying again.” 

  
She smiled and pulled her saber from her side. “Now, today, we are going to start learning light sabers. Eventually, we will journey to a mine not far from here where you will harvest Kyber Crystals to create your own light saber. But before you can make that journey, you need to learn to wield it.” 

  
“Rey, why do I have to learn this? I already know how to wield one.” 

  
Rey pushed a lock of her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. “Finn, the last time you handled a saber, you got your ass handed to you and ended up in the medical wing. In a buoyancy suit.” 

  
“That was….an unfair fight. Come on Rey. I can do this, I know I can.” 

  
Rey blew out a breath and took a step toward Finn. She really didn’t want to embarrass him, but sometimes you just had to. 

  
“Padawan Finn, you have to use the staff because you need to learn to wield a saber properly. But, I will make you a deal. Hit me with the staff, and I will let you use a real saber.” 

  
Finn raised an eyebrow. “That is General to you, Master Jedi. And, you have an extra saber lying around your house?” 

  
“It’s Poe’s, he made it.” 

  
“Oh shit. Okay. I can do this.” 

  
The first mistake he made was taking a very aggressive stance, something akin to chopping wood. She bit back a laugh and dropped her hands. 

  
Finn advanced on her and swung the staff wide, Rey dodged it almost instantly, and gave Finn a slight kick to knock him backwards. He corrected himself, and was about to go again when Rey lifted her hand and flicked her fingers towards Finn. The staff suddenly got a mind of it’s own and whapped Finn on the head. 

  
“What the hell!” He sputtered out as he fell backwards making everyone laugh. 

  
Rey walked over smirking, and offered her hand. "General Padawan, when you can snatch the pebbles out of my hand, you will know the answer for yourself.”

  
Finn looked a little mutinous, but took her offered hand, chuckling softly. 

  
Once he fell into the line again, Rey raised her hands for quiet. 

  
“Can anyone tell me what General Padawan Finn did wrong?” 

  
A few hands went up, but a bouncing one in the back caught her attention. 

  
“Yes Padawan Shay?” 

  
A little girl, hardly bigger than the staff she carried came forward. Her wide brown eyes took up most of her face, with a tiny button nose along with brown curly hair that was wrapped in a red ribbon trying to resemble a bun. It had not quite worked out that way. Her father had wanted to fix it, but the mother of the house had told him to leave it. Shay had worked hard on it after all, why stifle her creativity? 

  
With an impish smile on her face she looked up at Finn, and then her Jedi Master. “Uncle Finn lacked knowledge.” 

  
Rey smiled at her tiny daughter. “Correct Youngling. He does lack knowledge.” 

  
Finn growled, but smiled too. “What does she know? I bet she’s never held a light saber.” 

  
Shay glared at the man she often called her favorite Uncle. “Have too!” 

  
Finn raised an eyebrow at Rey. “She has?” 

  
Rey nodded. “Yes, she has.” 

  
“Does Poe know?” 

  
“Does that really matter?” 

  
“Oh shit! Poe doesn’t know! I am going to tell him!” 

  
With those words, Finn took off running yelling Poe’s name. 

  
“What! No! Finn! Get back here!” Rey herself took off running with a hurried ‘class is over for the day’. 

  
Shay broke into a run behind both of them. “Mommy, don’t run! You’re going to fall and smush my brother!” 

  
  
Later that evening, as the sun slowly set, the family of 3 sat in a circle meditating. The circle of their energy shined brightly in the dim living room, even the new baby boy in Rey’s womb added to the family’s energy. 

  
And while Poe was not a Jedi, he was extremely Force Sensitive. 

  
He was not as strong as Rey, or even Shay, but something lay beneath the surface of her husband. She thought, (and Kes agreed with her), that because he grew up around the Force Tree, it had blessed him. Kes had called it bendecido con regalos in Yavinese, but never in front of Poe. 

  
Shay and Poe hovered a few inches off the ground, while Rey rose slightly higher than them. D-0 rolled into the room and chirped softly. “T-T-Time is up.” 

  
All three fell to the floor gently which made Shay giggle loudly and then look at her mother with her wide brown eyes. 

  
“Mommy, what did the Jedi of the past say tonight?” 

  
Poe helped Rey to her feet, her round belly made it a little hard getting to her feet at times. She leaned down and helped her 5 year old to her own feet and got a serious look on her face. 

  
“The Jedi of the past said that ...it's time for for Shay to go to bed!” She ran her hands over Shay’s sides tickling her little daughter as the sounds of her laughter filled the small area. 

  
Rey let her go and gave her a smacking kiss on her head. “Okay, little Jedi, go get your pajamas on, Papa and I will be in to tuck you in soon.” 

  
Brown eyes sparkling, Shay giggled. “Mommy, you could just stand in the living room and tuck me in!” 

  
Rey laughed, bright and loud. “Oh could I little Jedi? Well maybe another time. Tonight I will be in. Now scoot.” 

  
Poe smiled widely at the exchange between his two girls. “A dormir bebé, besos para seguir.” 

  
Shay squealed and ran into her room with D-0 trailing behind her. 

  
Rey sighed softly and blew the candles that littered the room. The sweet smell Star Fruit that aided Rey with her meditating lingered in the air as she turned to her husband. 

  
“So, do you want to talk about what that whomp rat Finn did? Or are you too mad to even do that?” 

  
Poe smiled at her and walked over to cup her face gently. “Rey, I already knew about the light saber before Finn told me. Shay ratted you out when it happened.” 

  
Rey blinked. “And you never said anything?” 

  
“What is there to say? She didn’t get hurt, and if things work out the way the Force wants, she will be holding one the same as her Mama does. And hopefully, looking just as beautiful doing it.”

  
Rey felt a flush come to her cheeks. “She doesn’t  **have** to become a Jedi. I mean, there is nothing set in stone. People are force blessed all over, like Finn and Jannah, there will always be someone to take over the mantle if Shay doesn’t want to. She could turn into one hell of a pilot.” 

  
Poe shook his head. “I want her to choose whatever she wants, but I will always support the Force being her guiding star.” 

  
“I am just teaching her Poe. She could wake up tomorrow and decide not to be a Padawan.” 

  
“Then that's fine, but I am telling you, I will support whatever she wants to be.” 

  
His hands skimmed down the side of her face and slid across the golden chain around her neck where his mother’s ring lay between her breasts. The two had been married for what seemed like eternity, (in a good way in Rey’s mind), but she never put the ring on her finger. She told Poe it had been around his neck on that beautiful chain for so long, that it seemed a shame to go against the status quo. 

  
Brushing against her breasts, he skimmed down her side and rubbed his fingers against her belly. “And he, can be whatever he wants to be too.” 

  
Rey’s eyes shimmered with tears. “How did I get so lucky?” 

  
“Standing by a difficult man.” 

  
She giggled softly and moved her lips towards his, but before they could make contact, a tiny voice broke through in Yavinese. “Estoy listo para mi historia y besos!” 

  
She sighs softly and Poe chuckles. “To be continued Brillo Solar?” 

  
Rey nodded, but tugged his hand gently. “You really aren’t mad about the light saber?” 

  
Poe smiled and shook his head. “No love. I am not. I mean, it’s not the craziest thing that has ever happened to that child. Not like the time me and Chewie took her light speed skipping.” 

  
He walked into Shay’s room while Rey stared after him with her mouth hanging open. 

  
“Wait! Poe you did what?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that, for now! Maybe more to come. And a companion of sorts is coming up in just a couple of minutes! Again, comments are love!!


	3. The Force Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens to the Dameron Family.

_ I'm like Billy Graham's bible  
And that old guitar Willie plays  
The good lord had a plan for them  
The moment they were made  
In the right hands, they come alive-Joe Nichols _

Shay Dameron sat on the edge of the rock wall. Her head was resting on her knees as she watched the two figures in the courtyard. Next to her on the wall was her new brother Wex. The baby coo'd softly at her. She reached out and stroked his tiny head, keeping her eyes on the figures in the courtyard. 

Her Mama was on her right dressed in her white training pants with a tank top, on her left was her Papa. They both gave their unlit light sabers a twirl before going into the combat stance. Her Mama immediately came out of it with a sigh. 

"Poe, you need to plant your feet."

Her Papa looked down. "They  **are** planted." 

"No, they're not. I am going to knock you backwards." 

"I have them-"

Her Mama brought her hand up so fast that Shay almost missed it. Her Papa missed it completely and got pushed backwards a few feet. "See, your feet weren't planted. Shay, want to come help your Papa?" 

Shay squealed and hopped off the rock wall.

She walked over to where her Papa was standing and pressed her small feet onto his. She used her weight to press his feet against the ground. "See Papa. You gotta plant your feet." 

She felt her Papa's hand run through her dark curls. "I got it now Mija." 

Shay went back to the rock wall and sat back down in her spot. She smiled as her Papa very firmly planted his feet. Her Mama smiled too. 

"Good job Little Jedi. Now."

Her Mama switched on her light saber. A single yellow blade instead of two appeared as was the case when her Mama was teaching. 

Her Papa switched on his own saber, a brilliant blue blade appeared. Wex whimpered next to her and Shay rocked his basket. "It's okay Wex, Mommy and Papa won't hurt each other." 

The two twirled their sabers again and then moved toward each other. The blades smacked against each other with sparks and squeals. Shay drew her legs up under her chin again watching her parents duel. She had to keep reminding herself that they were just training, no one was in danger, and one day, she would be doing the same thing. 

She watched as her parents ducked and spun around each other. Her Mama sometimes bringing her hand up to use the Force to move her Papa a certain way. Just a standard training session. 

Then it wasn't. 

It happened so quickly, it seemed almost instantaneous. One minute Mama and Papa were dueling, the next, Papa's boot had hit a gap in the courtyard tiles and started to fall back. He lifted his hand up to grab something and when he did, there was a whoosh of air which made Shay's hair fly back and actually rocked Wex's basket. Her Mama flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. 

Shay hopped off the wall and ran to her Mama. 

"Mommy! You okay?" 

Her Mama nodded her head, but her eyes were on Papa. He was staring at his hand like he had never seen it before. He glanced up where Shay and Rey were sitting. 

Her Mama started to get to her feet. "Poe." 

Her Papa gave no answer, he just turned and disappeared into the darkness. 

"Poe!" Her Mama scooped up her light saber from the ground and strapped it to her side. "Shay, take your brother in the house right now."

"But Mommy-"

Rey turned and had such a fierce look on her face that it startled Shey into silence. "Shara Ann Dameron, I told you to do something." 

Shay nodded, ran over to the rock wall to get Wex, and then darted into the house. Her Mama was right behind her and went straight to the forbidden cupboard. Shay set Wex down as her Mama unlocked the cupboard and pulled out a blaster. 

Shay's eyes widened. "Mommy! Are you going to shoot Papa?" 

Her Mama locked the cupboard and walked over to Shay. "Not if I don't have to." She kneeled down and kissed Shay's head. 

"Honey you saw your Papa use the Force. He is scared right now, and probably upset because he accidentally threw Mama. I need to go find him. So, you stay here with Wex and BB-8, and hopefully we will be home soon." 

Shay nodded and her Mama kissed her head again. "I love you mija." 

Her Mama called for D-O and the door snapped closed behind her, and the lock clicked. 

And Shay was left in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wow. Wow. 
> 
> Okay this I was not expecting! When this chapter started, I had a completely different idea going and then this just sorta....happened? 
> 
> I promise the next part will be better I am in the process of working on it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that is the story. I might add to it, but for now, just a one shot. 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
